


Family, what a funny word.

by LilBitOfMal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitOfMal/pseuds/LilBitOfMal
Summary: She knitted her eyebrows together, as if thinking of her response."Cause. Ain't ya ever seen a street kid?" She growled lowly, though her voice was a bit too high to scare either of them. Accent leaking from her words softly.Phil thought about it, sure he had.Techno and Wil were before he had taken them in too.That didn't make it any less shocking."Well sure. But. How come you are?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The street kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy! Back at it with another insert for "LilBitOfMal joins the smp" 
> 
> This one, unlike the others, will have more than one chapter!! 
> 
> When writing this I believed shoving it all into one chapter would look, eh, bad.  
> So! Be on the lookout for that!  
> Enjoy!! :)
> 
> Trigger / content warning:  
>  Mentions of Abuse(more so mental than physical)  
> Abandonment  
> Mentions of a person being sold(!! Please know I do not condone that at all I do not condone any of the triggers I add that are of this nature)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world wasn’t a very happy place, that was a lesson Malachi had learned at the ripe age of eight. She had grown up alone for a while, her birth parents having abandoned her when she was four.

She was deemed too much work and responsibility with her special abilities. A burden to bear that neither parent wanted.

Mal had entered an all girls home when she was found, just a few months off of when she was sent off alone. Four and wondering around the forest on the outskirts of the small town.

Loud all too much, or too quiet, cussing worse than a sailor, never listening and off on her own, Mal was deemed a problem child. Big bright bold, the three Bs, all in red stuck on her file.  
She was rough with objects when she got too frustrated, she hadn’t even meant to be, it just tended to happen. Squeezing and picking at them, often doing the same to her skin.  
Though the girl was so passive when it came to other humans and even animals.  
She couldn't hurt a fly, despite saying she could. 

Sure, Mal was one of the most sought after in the home but it wasn’t because of her charming personality or her skills in sewing and caring for others. No no, it was because she was a rare species in the land. Labeled by small pointy ears adorned with diamond on the tip, shoulders plated with the same natural, and diamond shapes in her large doe-like eyes.

A diamond elf. 

They existed for just about every ore. Coal and Iron the most common, iron elves or known as golems in the villages were protectors more so. Coal elves were often in caves or working alongside black smiths.

There was also redstone, gold, and lapis.  
They were a bit harder to come across. Lapis seemed to be big, needing for some sort of magic she didn't understand. They worked with blacksmiths and in libraries if they were civil. Many were not.

Fewer and fewer were around.

The gold took place of piglins, biggest and strongest in the nether.   
Mal had always found them interesting. They were always in the caves if not nether. They never seemed to feel the desire of being civil. Attacking unless bribed with gold.

Redstones were probably the coolest in Mal's eyes. They were smart and could create just about any tech they set their mind to. They swelled in the more developed cities so Mal hadn't seen too many of them.

Emeralds and Diamonds were the rarest.  
Few and far across the land although. Many were killed off for not helping or used to the point of death.   
They stuck to caves if not forced into labor. Seeing at their rarity and genuine power was a clear motivation to capture.

Everytime the elf had gone to a home she came back sick and injured.  
Folks of different ages had been attempting to use her for their own gain again.  
Some spoke of trying to sell her off, she'd run away before then.

It built up an agitated anger inside the small girl, constantly falling victim to the restlessness and anything but pleasant thoughts. 

Intrusive and cruel, yelling at her, begging and pleading for her to succumb to anger.  
She was so young, perfect to mold, to shift, to create!

Refusal was stronger.  
She found the only things that ever soothed her was when she was drawing or reading. The young girl would sit outside, alone. Other girls whispers and mocks floating through seemingly deaf ears. Soft and large grey-blue eyes scanning whatever was on paper on crossing knees.

It was the escape from the non-happy place. Projecting into worlds and stories from her own imiginationa and others, places where everyone just got along. No one was hunting, or hurting, those who held uniqueness to them. Not a soul murmered bad about another. Magic was more than a simple rumour she heard by some guy while in town. Mobs didn’t pose a threat. 

Everything was perfect to the little eight year old when she drew her little circle figures, or read stories. The little voices in her head are quiet or gentle.

It sparked her to crave a better life. Words and ideas flowing down a seamless river of dreams whenever given the chance. 

Mal wanted something more than the home. She didn’t want to be in this home getting used over and over again, dealing with girls she deamed to be ‘pricks’, or stupid adults telling her what to do.

Which is how the young girl ended up here.

A small tattered black backpack sliding onto her shoulders, as she glanced up making sure no one was watching as she exited the alley.   
She had slipped past a couple guards of the town who had been looking for her, a sly grin on her face as she tugged her hoodie over her curly long hair. It was tangled and honestly kind of greasy, wisps flew infront of her eyes causing her to grunt and harsly push them back. 

Honestly Mal was ready to chop it all off. What was the point in having it? 

Grumbling Mal trotted through the crowd, people were so much taller than her it was kind of intimidating. She wasn’t strong, and definatly not scary looking. Everything about the girl screamed “vulnerable!”

This meant lots of keeping her head low, hiding behind baggy clothes and weilding a knife. It was tucked into her front pocket of her large hoodie when zipped. The cloth shielding it perfectly.   
Nothing else really was inside her pockets or inside her backpack. A water bottle and a stuffed animal was inside the pack, with remorseful thoughts everything that held too much meaning was let go of.  
Minus the stuffed animal, the girl had it since she went to the girls home and was a huge comfort. Nothing could make her get rid of it. 

While caught up in her thoughts, her stomach let out a low growl causing Mal to whimper. Small pale hands gently holding onto her upper abdomen. ‘Looks like i need to find some food.. Or coins..’ she mused to herself, fixating her focus on the market. People of different heights and weights, ages and strengths, occupied it. Her best bet would go for those who were smaller and didn’t appear strong. 

That was when she saw a short strawberry blonde man. He wore a green and white fishing hat, a large green robe that fell almost elegantly around his thighs, it had huge short sleeves although. A black turtleneck reaching about mid-neck, she saw something red on it as well. A similar shade of black made up a cloak that seemed to be hiding something. His tired blue eyes studied the market infront of him, a calm smile along his features. Wrinkles dusted his eyes and corners of his mouth.   
A bag on his back, a little belt full of smaller bags around his waist.  
He didn’t seem to be any sort of mighty. He looked like an explorer, which did pose risky. 

Maybe it was worth a shot although. He had two children with him. One was tall and lanky, a soft golden sweater falling loosely onto his knobby shoulders. White collar sticking neatly out and folded.   
His curly chocolate brown hair sitting atop his head and slightly in front of his eyes. He held a basket full of vegetables.  
He posed no threat. He looked like he was as passive as any could honestly could be. 

The next was a blonde boy who was very similar looking to the blonde man. Though his hair was much more of a dirty blond, he was just as short and looked loud. The bright redness of his shirt, and wide grin as he hung off his supposed fathers arm, swinging his long legs as he spoke. She couldn't understand what he was saying but he seemed determined, his blue eyes wide and curious. Eyebrows pointed downward, lips tugged into a mischievous smile.

How could anyone truly look loud? She wasn't sure, but he had the vibe.

She hoped neither would interfere with her pick-pocketing. 

The girl stalked her way over, making a small huff noise as she passed them. Her hand slipped in and out of the mans pocket. It barely took a full secound, and she was off. Her feet seemed to speed up, just barely into a speed-walk, slipping past people in the crowd with little grace.

“Dad! That kid just stole from you!” A loud, high pitched and obnoxious voice yelled at and Mal could feel a finger pointing at her despite having been slightly hidden behind others. A few gasps were heard and she knew to take off. 

Feet pounding against the ground as she ran as fast as her short and stocky legs could carry her. Sleeved arms pushing any in route out of her way, squeezing and sliding past every coat and dress that brushed against her. Yells and angry grumbles behind her, she felt someone rip at her hood and it flew off her hair.

Pink hair flying behind her. Ears pointed back with them.  
Echoes of footsteps pounded after her, it was all she could hear.

Were they close or was she just overly focused on it? 

Her heart hammered in her chest. She could not get caught by some stupid kid or his stupid parents! Mumbling a curse she halted, turning on her heel down an alley praying it led somewhere she could use to escape.   
She traveled in Alleys a lot, normally behind houses or shops. They were long and full of shit.

“Hey kid! Stop!” A male voice shouted at her, it was deeper and sounded more mature.   
It was the strawberry blond. 

He was faster than she thought. It caused her stomach to churn. If this man caught her she was done for. Back to the girls home, or maybe in juvie. 

They had been looking for her, stealing and leaving. Maybe her powers played an influence. Talk about her was here and there, apparently the king was interested in her.

Like fuckin hell she'd go with that snot nosed bastard.

Foot steps mirrored her own as she ran, glancing behind her to see the man and a pink haired boy following her. Who was that!? He was definitely not there before! It was only the two others! 

This new kid was a terrifying blur! Much larger than both she and the other two boys. He was wider and faster, the height she was unsure of.

No time to study the new boy, she kept running. Loose sneakers pounding against the gravel and stone of the alleyway. 

The alley was dimly lit by the sun, no lanterns in sight. Trash and graffiti all around. Posters of numerous things, wanted folks, bids, homes, jobs, everything she hadn't given two shits about.

Until it was all she could focus on. How few and far they got in-between.

How less and less seemed to be going on the further in. The alleyway wasn't too long, only one turn. the girl used it to her advantage, knowing there was probably a hidey hole somewhere.

Until it was her demise.

When the girl craned her neck a bit and inspected the twos distance, which was way too god damn close, large blue eyes forgot the brick wall standing there. Stood high and mighty, ivy littered.

Her nose connected with red brick, knocking her back into a stumble. The ground seemed to float away from beneath staggering feet. She felt herself connect to the ground, trembling.

She murmured a quiet, "shit" and pushed herself up.

"Come on kid, hand it over and we can be on our way." The pink haired boy spoke. His voice was deepish and monotone, he held no emotion in voice or facial features. It held tones of puberty in it although, a bit squeaky in the beginning.

Speaking of, Mal finally got a good look at him. He was definitely tall, though the boy in yellow seemed to be taller. His shoulders were wide and clothed in a white button down, that lazily had been tucked into brown trousers. His hair was long and a soft shade of bubblegum. What was the most interesting was his ears.  
They were pig ears, where normal ears would be, a soft shade of pink with little tufts.

A deep frown was formed onto his soft rounded face, his eyebrows raised as if challenging her. 

It was taunting to the eight year old Malachi.

She fumbled, pulling herself to her feet despite the screaming in her skull. Her rounded nose was aching, blood leaking from the right nostril. Her bone didn't feel cracked, but the way her skin cried she knew a bruise was forming.

Whipping out her knife, pointing the almost dull blade at the two males. 

The strawberry blonde gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder, as if telling him to back down. "But Phil- the brat stole your wallet!" He tilted his head, pink locks falling in front of his eyes and onto his shoulders. Waving his hand out towards the girl.

"Let me handle this Techno, alright? She doesn't look like much anyways." His voice was gentle, no where near condensending but Mal could care less.

"Who you calling weak?!" She cried out, adjusting her footing as if ready to charge at the two.

"No one." The man, or Phil as the other has revealed, spoke. He raised his hands up defensively, a small smile on his face as blue eyes met blue. 

Amusement danced across his features, it only pissed Mal off. She glared hard and cold, "fuck off!' she spat, stepping back as Phil stepped closer.

"Hey hey. No need for foul language, mate. How come you stole my wallet?" He coaxed softly, lowering his hands and resting them onto his hips.

Phil watched as cold eyes followed his hands and movements, swapping between him and Techno swiftly. 

The man took a minute to study this girl. She was very small. Doubting she stood much taller than four foot eight, he wondered why someone so small was out here alone.  
It had happened before sure but the shock never seemed to miss making an appearance when it did.

She had a round and chubby baby face, blue eyes wide yet lidded to try and show intimidation. Lips formed into a scowl. Her pointed ears were twitching at every slight movement. Glistening blue off the tips.   
Her ears reminded Phil of something he had read about once. What was it though?

Her hair was long, almost down to her thighs, and was curly. It faded from dark all the way to a soft bubblegum. Knots and dead ends caused Phil to grimace.

He wondered briefly if she had washed it at all recently.

A large black hoodie, that seemed extremely dirty if he may add, was almost too big as it wore onto her small body. Pooling loosely around hips that were covered in a ruffled skirt. It sat just above her knees, a dirty white and slightly torn, ruffled along the ends.

Ranging from large to small, bruises of purple and yellow speckled around her legs. Her left eye matching the deep shade of purple. Cuts that seemed dirty and possibly infected were scattered around her legs. The dirt and grime hiding soft freckles that were all over her knees and face.

One sock was pulled about mid calf, the other was loose around her ankle. Sneakers that were dirty and clearly too large were clad onto her feet. The dark red fabric tattered and seemingly falling apart.

Her fighting stance was defensive but just wrong. A foot placed slightly behind her, but wobbly and too close to the other. The toe of her shoe tapping her opposite heel.  
Dull diamond knife - holy shit why did a kid have a knife made of diamond?! - gripped tightly in her right hand, but she held it as if she was cutting vegetables. 

Not stabbing two guys twice her size.

She knitted her eyebrows together, as if thinking of her response.   
"Cause. Ain't ya ever seen a street kid?" She growled lowly, though her voice was a bit too high to scare either of them. Accent leaking from her words softly.

Phil thought about it, sure he had.   
Techno and Wil were before he had taken them in too.   
That didn't make it any less shocking. 

"Well sure. But. How come you are?"

"Why the fuck is that any of your business?" She growled, stepping back. Building up a higher wall between herself and them.

There was nowhere she could go, unless she could climb the wall; which both males doubted. She even doubted.  
Maybe she could dash between them, or benethe their legs. 

Techno would catch her within a second in reality. 

"Well. How about instead of stealing, I get you something to eat. Hm?" Phil smiled warmly, it sent a weird feeling into Mal's heart.

Why was he looking at her so sweetly? 

She just robbed them and he wasn't yelling, or getting physical with the youngin. He smiled at her and offered a meal. Her belly growled softly.

Something to eat sounded nice, if push came to shove she could take off..

Mal shrugged. "Okay." The kid tried to keep her voice steady, tightening her grip as she lowered the knife.

"How about we clean up the blood on your face too?" Phil suggested, reaching into his bag and pulling out a cloth. The girl hesitated, but slowly walked towards him. She peaked up at him, and he just kept the warm grin. "Right, mate, may I?" He crouched down to her level, holding up the rag. Mal nodded meekly, averting her gaze from the green clad man.

"Dad but what about your wa-"  
The younger boy waved his arms out a bit, causing the girl to flinch away. She cowered slightly away from him, causing both to freeze. Her arms slightly raised, dropping her knife. 

"Not now Techno. Go find your brothers." Phil waved his hand dismissively, looking up and with pleading eyes silently begging his son to just go.

Techno, Mal faintly remembers Phil calling him that, just sighed. What a weird name… Techno..  
She thought it was cool!

He nodded and walked off, pink hair swaying softly behind him.

"Alright no reason to be all tense. Let me get that off you." Phil reached up, gently running the cloth against the area above Mal's lip where the blood had oozed. 

The girl looked away as Phil's blue eyes kept close look onto her nose. His touch was gentle, much like she imagined a father's. He was gripping her face with the touch of someone handling glass, she could feel how calloused his hands were. He probably did a lot of work, maybe construction or blacksmith? She wasn't certain.

She didn't see grime on his hands. He was really clean looking. How strawberry blonde hair was neat, brushed to the point of no knots. At Least from what she could see beneath the green and white fishing hat. He had a small braid hanging in a tight formation in front of his ear. 

She liked braids. Though she couldn't do it on her own. 

Maybe he could braid her hair.

Her eyes widened, what was she thinking?  
She wouldn't be staying with him! 

Just take the food offer and leave. No string attached.

Plain and simple.

Something inside her ached for the loving nature to be a constant. 

"Alright. Much better. How about we go get that food, hm?" Phil stood, folding up the cloth so nothing would be touching it. 

Mal nodded slowly, and balled her fist a bit as the man once again beamed at her. He motioned for her to follow, starting to make his way out the alley. 

Mal bit her lip, tugging her hoodie back up to hide her ears and crouching to grab her knife, following the man as quickly as possible.

He took slow steps, glancing down at her. "So. May I ask about your ears?" Phil started, attempting to sustain a neutral voice. Curiosity seeped out of every word though. His face filled with wonder as he looked at her.

"You aren't.. gonna do anything bad are you? If I tell you.." her voice was naive. The eight year old trusting mindset pushing it's self forward despite her clear guard on herself. She had shown non-trust towards him but yet that little question gave him enough knowledge he needed to know.

He wanted to keep this girl. Phil did not want to set her loose again.  
He wanted to show her he wasn't bad, she could be safe and happy.

"No I won't. I promise."

The girl nodded, tucking her arms into her hoodie nonchalantly. She stretched forward a little with her hands.   
"I'm sorta, super cool and rare or whatever. I'm like, an elf I think? The lady at the orphanage said I was a diamond elf. I got sick powers too!" Mal rambled, a huge smile on her face. The first he had seen on her. The smile suited her, much better than a scowl.

A prideful gleam was shining in her bright eyes, her hands had left her hoodie waving around as she spoke. 

A dimaond elf? He didn't know those existed anymore. He hadn't run into anything of that sort besides like the coal, iron, redstone and sometimes gold ones.

That was why she looked like that. 

But how come she was robbing if she could create valuables? Wasn't she able to create the gems?

"I see. Well. How come you have to rob them if you have, super cool powers?" He chuckled lightly as the phrasing.   
This kid would fit in perfectly in their home.

"Cause I'm not good at them! I get really sick everytime I have to.." she muttered, looking down at her feet. She kicked some rocks, her face dropping almost instantly.

It made Phil's heart hurt. "I see.. well.. maybe you could get some training?" 

Suggestion couldn't hurt. It could lead to what he hoped was the plausible end goal. 

"That sounds cool!! But..who would?" She looked up at him as they exited the alley, her eyes wide and curious. She tilted her head like a confused puppy and it caused him to laugh, hearty and warm. "Well, I surely could! I've read quite a bit about your kind and I have no doubt I have more books. I've met a few other kinds of elves as well." 

The girl seemed to balance the offer. Her eyes glancing away as they looked.

The feeling of having someone she could be around that wouldn't cause issues sounded pretty neat, but then again everyone got bad after awhile right?

Everyone turned on her.  
Everyone used her.

Everyone was shitty.

She shrugged, keeping her voice low, "we'll see." The guard went back up tightly. No room for cracks.

The two fell into silence, Phil checking every so often to make sure the girl didn't fall behind. She stumbled here and there, mumbling apologies as she bumped into a person.

"I have three sons." Phil suddenly spoke, as he saw they were near the three boys in question. Techno and Wilbur were conversing, Tommy was hanging off Wilburs pants leg yelling about something.

She perked up at that, glancing up and noting the three boys from earlier. "The pink haired boy that was with us is Techno, he is my second eldest. He is a hyrbid, actually. Piglin."

Mal seemed excited by that, "I've read about those!! They really like gold and can he shape shift? I heard some could though not all, depends on the blood n stuff! Wait doesn't that mean he's like me? Can he make gold?!" She explained, excitedly waving her hands around. Her voice was bubbly and excited, bouncing on her heels slightly.

"He can shift! But he cannot create gold as he is only half. You sure are smart huh?" Phil praised softly, going to pat her head out of habit.

She flinched away, avoiding his gaze and turned her head to her shoes. "Mhmmm."

"The tallest one, in yellow. He's wilbur. He's a musician! He loves to play the guitar." Mal looked up through her eyelashes and saw the boy in yellow looking at them, Wilbur as Phil had said, it caused her to feel shy and look down. "That's cool.. I like music."

"Good. Tommy does too, he's the blonde boy. He's your age actually! He's a bit loud but creative." 

Mal bit her lip, someone her age? She hadn't hung around them in awhile. Too busy, too much effort honestly. They were all jerks anyways.

No one enjoyed her company or just drilled her about her elf status.  
She didn't know why it didn't bother her, Phil asked, maybe it was because he spoke on other things or how he helped her clean up the blood on her nose.

"Dad! Who's that? She's short!" The blonde boy, Tommy, had yelled running over to them. He was bouncing, looking the girl up and down. He was taller than her, not by much but at the minimum a noticeable amount. 

"Tommy this is- uh.. actually. Mate you never told me your name." Phil looked down at her. 

How had he forgotten to ask such a vital piece of information? He cursed himself silently for how rude that was.

She glanced up, her hands felt sweaty and she seemed to keep rubbing them agaisnt her hoodie. She was trembling slightly now that she was becoming center of attention.

All four of the males looked down at her, causing her to shrink in a bit on herself. Hands curled in at her chest.  
"My name..uh..my name's Malachi…" she murmured, her shoes suddenly becoming super interesting. Tugging lightly at the fabric of her hood.

"That's a lovely name! Malachi." 

"That's so long I'm gonna call you Mal!" Tommy cried out, grinning. Wilbur chuckled a bit, putting a hand on his brothers head.

"Ou..I like Mal!" She flushed, smiling at the blonde.

"Well Mal, would you like to come home with us for that meal? Maybe you can wash up too?" Phil suggested, looking at his sons and then the girl.

Techno was warry, putting his hands on his hips as if to say 'seriously?'

Phil shot him a look that caused the boy to roll his eyes. They would discuss that later.

Mal was no different then he.

"You.. wouldn't mind that? But won't I bother you-"

"Wah! No! You look fun! You should come with us!! You can meet my friend tubbo! He LOVES bees, he's short like you too." Tommy eargly grabbed her hands, making her wince and attempt to pull away. Wilbur was the one to pull Tommy aside, causing a shout of protest from the boy.

"You wouldn't Mal. " Phil reassured her. Mal lit up and nodded, "I wanna! Please?" She clapped her hands together, looking up pleading. "I mean he did offer." Wilbur pointed out, smirking. 

"Right then. Shall we head off then?" Phil looked between the three. He had done all the shopping for today anyways. 

There was a collective nod throughout the group, although Techno seemed hesitant. 

"Right, let's head to the horses then. Wilbur can Mal ride with you?" Phil asked as he took Tommy's hand, and the group started walking down the path. Wilbur was the oldest, he most likely would be best bet. They had to head to the outskirts of town where their horses were secured. 

Wilbur nodded, his curly hair bouncing slightly. "Mal have you ever rode a horse?" His accent was strong, and it made Mal curious to where he came from. Him, Tommy and Phil had accents. All similar yet somehow different. Tommy's was thicker, sounding more brash. Wilburs was softer and sounded like someone she had heard before. Phil sounded the most what she deemed normal, certain words sounding more like Wilburs. 

Techno, from the bit she heard of him speak, sounded most like hers. Although he was monotone and quiet. Hers sounded like a lot of farmers around. Going between loud and soft, not pronouncing Gs in 'ing', small things like that.

Mal went to thinking about the question, "well- i- Uhm. I don't.. think so?" Scratching the back of her head.  
She wasn't really sure. Her memories were so foggy from things before the girls home. 

"That's alright. You'll be fine as long as you hold onto me or the reins." He spoke gently, moving so they were walking next to one another. 

Wilbur was so tall compared to her, she physically had to look up at him. "Ooh.. horses are really pretty." She spoke her thoughts aloud, "if I ever had a horse I'd name him Mulligan!"

"That's a very pretty name, Mal." Wilbur laughed warmly, continuing to chat with Mal. She was a bit hyper and certain words or ideas sent her rambling. Sometimes she'd get quiet, mumbling or picking at her sleeves.

Techno stalked slowly behind the group, eyeing Mal. He didn't trust her. Had she even given Phil's wallet back? 

She was weird looking as well, which struck him odd. Her eyes had some symbol in them and her pointed ears were decked in something blue. It faintly reminded him of diamonds.

Why the hell would her ears be covered in diamond?

She had an aura of mystery around her. It made his skin crawl in ways he couldn't sit behind.  
She was a child, maybe he wasn't so far off but still! It made him feel weird. He didn't like it.

"Dad! Those guards are still there! They look so stupid!" Tommy shouted, laughing loudly as he practically hopped along side their father. "Tommy hush! We don't need to be speaking badly of the guards." Phil shushed the boy, gripping his hand a bit tighter. Tommy hushed, tucking into their father slightly. 

Mal looked scared. Her small body was trembling, pulling her hood closer over her red tinted face. She pushed herself into her hoodie more, causing the older boy to look down in worry. He wrapped a hesitant arm around her shoulders, continuing to walk. Mal flinched, she didn't know how she felt about the touching.

It felt suffocating but words were lost in her throat.

Techno sped up a bit so he was next to Mal and Wilbur.

The guards nodded at Phil as they opened the gates, Phil smiling widely and nodding back. 

They all quickly made their way through the gates.

"Hey Philza, who's that? They weren't with you before." One of the guards spoke, causing Wil and Mal to freeze. 

"Oh! Just a friend's daughter! She wanted to visit with Tommy for a bit!" The man explained, motioning down towards Tommy. Tommy grumbled, tilting his head confused. "Nuh uh! Dad you random- OW WHAT THE HECK!?" Tommy shouted as Techno pulled some of Tommy's hair. "Shut it.' he muttered to the boy as Phil hushed them both with a nervous glance. 

"Sorry sorry about them! Boys will be boys." he chuckled, sweat bedding on his temple.

Mal was clinging tightly to her shirt, her small hands balled into fist on her pink sweater. Her knuckles turned white as her face hid beneath the black cloth. 

Wil crouched down, hugging her softly. "She's a bit shy, and nervous! Hasn't been without her parents in awhile." He explained, lifting the small girl. He was glad for the training he had been doing with his brother and father, the girl was a bit heavier than realized. She curled into him, hugging herself with shaking arms. One arm gripped at the yellow sweater.

"Hm..right then.. have a good one." The guard shrugged and turned back to his post.

A wave of relief flew over the group, and Phil ushered them all towards their horses.

"Dad how come you lied to the guards about Mal?"  
Tommy innocently looked up at his dad, curiousotiy swimming across his small features. 

"Well you see, sometimes with Kids like Malachi guards try to take them back to their homes. Even if the homes are very bad." Phil tried to explain; it wasn't exactly a lie, just wasn't exactly a truth. He knew those guards would normally take kids back, but with Mal he was unsure.  
She was something rare, she could be brought anywhere or had anything done to her for all he knew. 

Bags were loaded onto the horses saddles, each of the older boys had one.

Phil had a pretty one named Joule, Mal adored it. Soft brown mixed with black along it's back. She wanted one just like it! 

Techno also had a brown one, it was just as gorgeous. Deep brown and a beautiful mane. His name was Carlos.

Wilburs was the odd one, it was white. Speckled with black. Her name was belle. 

"Is every bag on good?" Phil addressed the older boys, both of whom nodded.

"Alright well. Everyone on. Wilbur please help Malachi." Phil loaded Tommy up onto the horse, the boy squirming and whining about how he was old enough to have his own horse. Phil just smiled fondly, shaking his head as he stuck his foot in the stirrup. He climbed on, kicking his foot around.

Techno followed suit, murmerimg something to Carlos.

Wilbur carefully set Mal on the horse, though she wasn't certain about letting go of him. The little thing was still shaken from being paused by the guards.

"Hey kid it's fine, I'm right here." He used a soft spoken tone, patting her head fondly.

Wilbur was hesitant with the girl but the look his father held gave him enough to know she was going to be joining their little clan. She was definitely something else, when comfortable her words flew a thousand miles a minute. Facts and things she found cool filling the air as she spoke, bubbly and bright.

She flinched at every touch and even the two being close right now had her extremely tense. 

He could tell part of her wanted to run. It was too familiar.

"Mkay.." she mumbled, slightly muffled by her sleeve that she held in her mouth. She wasn't sure when it got there but it was there.  
Something that was mostly comfort, oral fixation was something she had always craved. She grinded her teeth, chewed on things, biting her lip and nails. 

Her small hands gripped a bit too tightly as the horses mane as she, with lots of help, climbed onto it's back. An irritated whine came from Belle, causing Mal to flinch and almost fall off.

"Whoa whoa! Belle it's okay, she's nice." Wilbur gingerly petted the horses snout, earning a look from Phil. Tommy was rambling about something, his voice was loud yet his words muffled.

"S-sorry belle.." Mal whispered , gripping on her pants instead of the horse.

Wilbur quickly climbed onto Belle, foot tucked securely in the stirrup. "Mal turn around and hold onto me instead." Wilbur suggested, grasping the reins. Mal did just that, with a bit of struggle, clinging to the older boy's sweater.

"Alright, everyone. Are you all ready?" Phil looked at the group, each older boy nodding.

"Alright! Off we are."


	2. You're staying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets to shower and has an unexpected conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen I SAID ONLY ONE MORE CH BUT THERES ANOTHER
> 
> I WANTED IT TO ALL FIT BUT IT WOULD'VE LOOKED SO BAD SMOOSHED IN WITH THIS CHAT

The ride felt like it was super long to the young elf. She would glance around at the surroundings every so often, untangling her fist from WIlburs yellow sweater and switching to the reins.

Wilbur would remind her to hold him instead, her tugging on the reins too much when she grabbed them. 

They went through a swamp, making their way to a costal plains. Wilbur explained it was where Phil had been since he was young.

The house was cozy as he put it and he believes Mal would love it.

Mal just stayed quiet.

It wasn’t too far off the town, maybe five miles.   
Realistically it only took a hour, since they rode a bit slower, the two children were not secure enough to go faster.

Mal was in awe as she looked at everything they passed. Little slimes hopping as horses trotted through the mucky waters, Wilbur explained to her that the small ones were no real threat. Tommy chimed he wanted one but Phil said no. The blonde boy whined, saying Phil was absoutley no fun. 

Watching wild animals graze about. Sounds of the world around them filling the mostly silent ride.

Mal hadn’t spoke much throughout the journey, she had so much running through her mind.

Would they bring her back to the town?   
Would they use her?   
Keep her prisoner?

They didn’t seem like the type but no one often did. They could have little tricks up their sleeves.

Everyone had something hidden beaneth their outer face.

The one other boy, Techno, worried her. 

She could feel his gaze on her the entire time. He was watching her, studying her, as if trying to read her thoughts. 

She didn’t have too much ill intent..  
Just survival. Just like every other person in the world. 

She was scared he would cause issues for her.  
There was simply no intention of staying, could he not see that?   
She was going to leave. She was outside the walls, maybe she could take off and forget the town. Find a life for herself. 

That sounded cool. Though her small kid mind hadn’t processed how dangerous that may be. 

A small tap to her shoulder caught her attention. She looked up, Wilbur looking down at her. His curls hiding some of his rounded chocolate eyes.   
“We’re here.” He smiled gently at the young elf. Her eyes grew wide, whipping her head around to look ahead. Her sharp ears twitching and Wilbur swore he saw her dress move in the back.

Strange.

Sure enough, up ahead, laid a comfortable looking home. It had dirty white walls, wood holding up the house and wrapping around the flooring. Stone rails on a balcony, stairs poking out the side.  
Mal was in awe, whether how tall it was to her small frame, or how pretty the flowers were along the windows. Bushes lined the house, the underneath marked off by some kind of latus. Part of her was curious to climb beneath it, others cringing at how dirty it probably was.

Though she wasn’t much off herself. She felt so gross, it was a nice thought that she could be getting cleaned up at least for today.

Wilbur grabbed the reins tighter, almost whacking Mal in the face, lifting them and tugging them to the left where Phil and Techno had already gone down that way. A soft gravel path leading towards a simple wooden stable. Wilbur followed them, Mal glanced up at him. 

“When we get to the stables, I'm going to get off then get you off. Stay right outside, don’t go behind the horses. Stay with Tommy, okay?” Wilbur spoke gently to her, slowing down Belle. Mal watched as Phil and Techno got off their horses, almost in sync. Phil gently grabbed Tommys waist, lifting him off the horse and setting him on the pathway. He waved a finger, pointing at the side of the stable. Mouth moving quickly as the boy jumped on his heels. Tommy stomped his foot but proceeded to stomp over to the spot Phil pointed at. A frustrated expression on his face.

Wilbur went up a bit further on the path, and swung his leg over the horse getting himself down with a small hop. Mal looked at him hesitantly as he lifted her and gently set her onto the ground. She seemed slightly startled by the sudden motion.   
“Alright go stand by Tommy til we call you both.” Wilbur instructed, taking the reins and glancing at Tommy. Mal nodded, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and stumbling over to Tommy. 

“MAL! Did ya like the ride? It’s pretty fun! Can’t wait til Dad starts lettin’ me on my own. I don’t know why he won’t yet, Im plenty big enough!” The boy rambled, puffing his chest out and hitting it with his fist. It made Mal think of the monkeys she saw in books.

Mal smiled softly, “yeaah.. But you’re still a kid. He’s probably just worried..” her eyebrows furrowed, laughing with a hint of nervousness.

“Ugh,” He grumbled, folding his arms with a scowl. “Dad’s not fun at all.” 

“He seems nice.”

“pff- The longer you’re here you’ll see!”   
Mal's entire body froze, staring at Tommy bug eyed.

Tommy thought she was staying?

Was she? Mal didn't know. Nothing good lasts long, surely this was the same! She didn't want to stay either! Right..?

“Alright, Tommy Malachi! C’mon.” Phil’s voice caught their attention, both turning to look at him. Tommy grinned, “let’s go!” and took off. Mal followed in his footsteps. 

The older three all had bags and baskets in hand. Horses in their respected stables, eating or resting. Mal waved bye to them, earning a chuckle from Phil.

Phil gently took Tommy’s hand, and offered his other to Mal. She refused silently, glancing away and holding onto her sweater.   
“Hm, you don’t like being touched Mal?” Phil questioned softly, trying not to push any boundaries with the young girl. She nodded, shrugging a bit, “Yeah I guess..”

It was dropped at that. 

“Well. Mal I think it would be a good idea if you got washed up in the bathroom. May I help with your hair and cuts?” His tone was gently, offering, being clear that the ball was in Malachi's court. 

That sounded kind of nice.. She could do most of it and then Phil help. 

Let someone ELSE take care of her for once, as rare as the blue moon.

She didn't like cleaning cuts on her own either..

Her face heated up shyly, “Uh.. T..That sounds okay. Thank you..” She fiddled with some of her hair. “Then! Techno could you help me with Dinner? I was thinking of making chicken tonight..” The strawberry blond thought aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Uh.. Yeah.. Phil, I'll help.” Techno spoke softly, rubbing his neck with his free hand. 

“Thank you!” He smiled at the piglin hybrid.

They all walked to the house, Tommy being the only one chattering on and on about something Mal paid no mind to. She was kind of excited to be clean and to eat something but what Tommy said floated around her brain.

The little fuzzy feeling that built up inside of her at the thought of staying with this family. She wasn’t sure what she would do if they turned out rotten. 

But they were a family, did she want to intrude? Did they want her to intrude? 

No no.. she's not staying..

This was way too much to think about for the eight year old. It was overwhelming. Anxiety engulfing her chest, it felt heavy, weighted by thousand pounds at the least. 

“Mal? Are you alright?” Wilbur asked gingerly, looking down at her, eyebrows furrowed with concern. Her breathing was heavy and shaky, hands picking at her fingers. She was falling behind.  
Mal bit her lip nodding, “uh huh..”

Breathe. Breathe. You’re fine. Everything is alright. At Least that's what she told herself, inhaling deeply. “Are you sure, kid?” Wilbur stepped in front of her, crouching down. This seemingly caught the attention of everyone.

Phil looked at her with concern, his eyes studying if he should run up to her.   
Techno looked indifferent but his shiney red eyes held something deep inside them. Pin pointing it was not something Mal could do.

Tommy looked confused. Why had everyone stopped? Why did Mal look hurt?

"What's wrong Mal?" The blond asked bluntly, earning a scolding glare from his father.

Mal didn't like the attention. Why had everyone been giving her so much attention? It made her stomach do flip-flops.   
The overwhelming feeling of puking was pretty evident as well. That would be embarrassing though.  
Everything about right now felt embarrassing. She wished they’d look away. 

She wanted to be alone. 

She couldn’t calm down.

Why can't she calm down!?

“Mal.. Okay, boys go inside please. Let me handle her, alright?” Phil shooed each boy away, the three brothers solemnly following command. Tommy did not hide his complaints though. A grumble. Kick of the gravel and a hush from Wilbur.  
Wilbur took the basket Phil was holding. A quiet thank you and your welcome was exchanged.

Mal became focused on everything around her. Noticing each shape difference and the sizes of the gravel beneath her sneakers. One looked like a moon. The other a sheep.   
Maybe a turtle in between the red sneakers, a size too large. Laces loose, one laying on the gravel. Ears wiggle slightly at the sound of light footsteps. 

Which male was that? 

Maybe Wilbur? He seemed to fit the idea of light on his feet. 

She heard Techno quickly. He wasn't light. He was heavy and loud and didn't care who heard him when he was on a mission.

God that was an awful first impression wasn’t it?

Could she blame the boy for looking at her weird?   
For being wary of her presence? She was just a street kid who had just stolen from his father. Speaking of.

Mal reached into her hoodie pocket, hands trembling as the nerves got more and more sporadic.

“Mal? Hey hey.. Can you look at me?” It was Phil. 

He sounded distant, muffled behind the ringing in her head but she saw his shoes come near her own. Kneeling down, his robes gracing the ground, arm on one of his knees. Heart thumping almost the same as how the horses walked.

She liked the horses. They were pretty. Large and intimidating with so much grace.

Mal pulled the small leathery feeling wallet out of her hoodie, tears flooding her eyes.   
“I’m sorry for stealin’ from you.. I just-” She shoved the wallet into his hands, fretting slightly it may be deemed as rude, voice wobbling.

“No No. It’s alright Mal. I understand why you did it. I’m glad you gave me this back although, it means a lot.” Phil reassured gently, pocketing the wallet in one of his many pockets.  
“You’re not a bad kid. Alright mate? Wil and Techno were in your spot once, and do you see how they are now? You will definatly be the same. You-” Before Phil could finish he felt small arms wrap around his neck, a new weight on his chest, and high pitched sobbing.

Mal, despite her normal self, threw herself at him. Seeking the warm comfort Phil offered.

He spoke to her like she meant something. Like he gave a damn about the stupid kid who stole his wallet. 

Phil wrapped his arms around her. Both melting into the hug. 

Sobs racking her frame as she stuffed her face into his shoulder. A small pit of guilt built in her stomach as she realized she got snot on his shirt.

Crying was so gross.  
Eyes red and puffy, glistening softly with tears. Her nose a bright red, snot very clearly dripping out of it. She rubbed her sleeved agasint her nose, breathing deeply.

“Hey.. It’s alright, Mate. Your face is all gross now, lets go get you cleaned up okay?” Phil slowly let go of Mal, standing up, dusting off his robes. Mal stumbled slightly backwards, nodding. “ ‘Kay..”

Phil hoped it didn't seem rude. He wanted so desperately to comfort her more but he felt how tense she got after a few moments.

The blond started walking, Mal following closly. “Okaaay! So. Game plan. Ill look for clothes for you after showing you the bathroom. Well I’ll help you turn on the water THEN go find clothes.” Phil rambled slightly as they made their way up the stone steps.

Mal saw scribbles, chalk probably, all over. Clearly done by Tommy mostly, the sloppy red lines and words gave that away more so than the signature of his name.  
Phil noticed Mal had stopped, admiring the little doodles. “Do you like to draw?” He smiled gently at how her eyes lit up, “Yes! I love to draw! Don’t have any of my drawings anymore tho.” She tugged loosely on the straps of her bag, beaming yet Phil could tell it bothered her.  
“Well. Maybe you can draw me something later tonight?” He wondered aloud, rubbing his hands together a bit. The little girls head nodded rapidly, pink curls swishing in a wild manner.

That girl seemed to have so much hair! 

Phil grabbed the door handle, opening it and stepping aside in a welcoming manner. “Come on in.” A warm smile graced the older mans face as Mal hesistantly made her way inside.   
Her eyes grew atleast two sizes larger as she exaimed the entrace. It walked straight into a cozy living room, a fire place against the back wall. A simple couch with two side seats, she wasn’t sure what to call them, around it. A coffee table littered with papers and mugs sat in the midest.

She tripped slightly, swinging her arms to catch herself. An embarssed laugh came from her as Phil laughed heartidly. “The boys always leave their shoes in the middle of the walkway. We have a shoe rack for a reason!” He shook his head amusedly, taking off his fishing hat and hanging it on a coat hanger. Mal looked down at her own shoes, was she meant to take them off too?

Phil noticed her uncomfortable glance as he took off his sandles, setting them neatly onto the shoe rack. “You can take them off, you’re going to be showering anyways.” 

Mal noddes slowly, crouching down and untying her loose sneakers. She kicked them off and set them neatly next to the door. Or as neat as she could with how much her hands were shaking with anxiety and exciment. One looked like it was meant to tip over, the others laces all over.   
Phil started to speak again as he positioned the boys shoes, “alright so. You’ll probably be in Tommys clothes. Ill knock and check on you in a bit to come help with your hair. If you still want I mean.”

Mal nodded, boucning on her heels. “Ya. I got too much hair. Can you cut it off?” Her voice was blunt and pleading, it caught Phil off guard. “You.. Want me to cut it off? How short?” 

Mal shrugged, “Dunno, just want it gone.”

Phil by no means was a barber. He did not do great with cutting hair too much. He was worried it’d be too short but nodded hesistantly. “alright .. I uh.. We’ll see.” He stood up straight, waving for the young girl to follow. Mal stalked after him.

Up the creaky wooden stairs that had little knick knacks here and there. She heard yelling and it made her flinch, her body growing tense. “Boys! Calm down or so help me jesus!” Phil yelled out a bit grumpily. He sent an apologetic smile to Malachi, “sorry bout them. They are a bit chaotic.”

Mal nodded, gripping at her sleeves. The two walked in silence after that. It wasn’t a long hallway. It was small and simple. Three doors along side the left side. “Alright this door,” He started pointing a door with no sign on it which was unlike the others, “Is my room. You are welcome in whenever, even if its the middle of the night. No bad time for phil time.” he joked, causing Mal to laugh a bit. 

She didn’t respond though. She wouldn’t be staying. She didn’t need this information.

“These rooms are the boys rooms. Each has a sign to label whos is whos. Tommy is the most welcoming. Techno would rather you not unless given permission. Wilbur is indiffrent just knock first.” Phil waved his hands as he spoke. Mal looked at each door. Tommys had a sign that said ‘big man’ and it was a red color. Little juke boxes were drawn on it and bees. 

Wilburs had ‘Wilby” written in childish purple color on it. Phil said Tommy made his sign at a younger age. Music notes were scattered across it. Technos simply had Techno on it. The blade was scribbled underneath it. Clearly Tommys doing, he seemed to be big on doing things like that.

Nothing else was on it. 

Techno made Mal nervous. She was scared if she was honest but she would not admit that to anyone.  
Wilbur made her feel comfortable, though she was not sure if he was genuine or not.

Tommy was loud and different then what she was used to. He wasn't a mean loud. He was a nice loud.

Soon they were infront of a brown door, similiar to Phils and Technos. “This is the bathroom.” Phil opened the door allowing Mal to step in. “So the left handle is the warm water, the right is the cold. The middle changes it from bath to shower. Ill bring in some clothes in a minute, towels are under the sink. Soap is all there, use what you need alright? Take your time theres no rush.” 

He tended to ramble, Mal noticed. He did it alot though Mal didn’t mind. He made everything clear and Mal didn’t have to speak so much.

“Okay..Can..Can you bring the clothes in before..I get in?” her voice was low, almost a mumble, as if scared she would be in trouble for asking. Phils eyes widned, “Oh my gosh of course! Im so sorry Im so used to my boys. I am so sorry malachi.” Suddenly the cream colored walls were all Mal could see. The little dents and shapes, the rim around the bottom scuffed with dirt, the fluffy blue rug.

She liked watching everything. Focusing on every insignificant detail.

“It..It uh..It’s fine..” Mal murmured, biting her lip, not daring make any eye contact.

“Of course, I’ll be right back Mal.” Phil worridely stepped out leaving Mal to her own devices.

She studied the walls, the way the shower curtain folded around itself. The blue colored fabric swishing much like a ball gown. Mal liked ball gowns. She loved seeing princesses and how beautiful they looked. The way the dress always seemed to fit the girls in pictures perfectly, corsets tying the simple fabrics together. Shimmering lace atop long and flowing down to the ground in movements of swish and grace. 

Maybe someday she could be like that. As beautiful as they. Maybe along side one..

Her thoughts were interupted by Phil walking in with clothes. He set them atop the counter. “Alright! Ill knock in a few minutes okay? No rush though! Take your time, mate.”

Mal nodded as Phil walked out, the door shutting with a soft thud. 

The girl turned towards the tub, nervously twisting the knobs of both ends. She didn’t want to make it too hot, but didn’t want it too cold. This was most likely the only shower she’d get for another few months. Damn well was she going to enjoy it.

She watched the water for a moment. Slipping off her bag, which she refused to take off til now, setting it by the door. Then black hoodie slipped off her arms, falling to the floor. Shirt being untucked from her unbuttoned skirt, lifted over her head with a bit of struggle. Skirt falling off her hips, and pooling around her ankles. She kicked all the clothes to the side, pulling off her socks and under clothes.

She felt her tail twitch a bit at the sudden freedom. The small attachment having been tucked underneath her skirt and hidden from the world.

Slowly she stepped into the shower. The warm water hitting her skin, goosebumps littering her form. She basked in the water for a couple minutes, the water risning off the loose dirt. The water around her feet mixed into a murky color of red and dirt. She looked around and saw some bottles of soap. She carefully lifted one up that read body wash. Through soaked eyelashes she really could not see what it smelled like but did it matter? Clean was Clean. 

She was so ready to be clean.

Squeezing the bottle so the soap would fit into the cup of her hand. She started to wash off all the grime. Scrubbing until her skin was tinted a natural red. Blood washing off, cuts slightly stinging from the soap.   
Her eyes welled with tears as she whimpered, the stinging hurt but it felt nice to see the dirt and blood swirl down the drain with the water. 

It was like washing off bad memories, bad thoughts. Focus soley on seeing her pale skin wiped of dirt and whatever else may have been there. 

The knatted fur of her tail brushed against her thigh, causing her to slowly run her fingers through it and scrub soap onto it.

Her hair stuck to her, causing her to grunt as she moved it out of the way to scrub soap on her back. 

She wasn’t sure if she had to but she kept scrubbing and rinsing in a pattern until there was a soft knock. “Mal? How’s it comin’?” Came Phils voice.

She rubbed her nose, which was slightly runny. The warm water opening her sinuses. “Uh-huh. Im gonna get dressed now.”

She shut off the water hearing Phil say a small okay. Stepping out onto the rug, Mal grabbed the towel she set on the toliet starting to dry herself off. She liked how clean she felt. 

She stretched her arms out a little, wiggling her toes against the soft carpet, her tail wagging excitedly.  
Humming a soft song, no lyrics just a simple melody that made her feel happy.   
Grabbing at the clothes piled onto the counter. 

Tugging on the under things given to her, and then the socks. They were soft and felt nice on her feet. She then saw the red colored shirt, tommy must like the color red she noted, and tugged it on. The sleeves fell down her arms nicely, shirt hanging around her hips. The next artical of clothing was some elastic band shorts. She pulled them on, with them on her hips and rested down on her lower thighs. 

She liked the clean clothes. They felt nice. They weren’t itchy or uncomfortable. She liked how clean she felt. It was the nicest thing she could have recieved in awhile.

Then came another knock. “Mal? May I come in?”

Mal inhaled shakily, “yeah.”

Phil came in, beaming down at her. “The clothes alright? Feeling better?” 

She nodded, rubbing her hands agaisnt the fabric of the shorts. “Lots better..Thank you..”

“Alright. Time to wash that hair of yours. Can you lean back on the tub?” Phil had a cup in his hand, going over and sitting on the side of the tub. Mal sat down infront of the tub, leaning back so her hair hung into the tub. The man's eyes grew a bit wide seeing her tail, Mal having left it outside of the shorts. 

It flicked softly onto the carpet.

Phil turned on the tub and filled up the cup, choosing to ignore it for now, starting to soak her long pink curls. He continued to soak it until he deemed it well enough wet. Mal stayed quiet, avoiding his gaze the entire time as she watched the cieling. She studied it, over and over until every detail was memorized. Focusing and unfocusing as Phil put shampoo into her hair and scrubbed at it. It felt nice having help like this. 

Phil was gentle and made Mal feel those fuzzy feelings again. His calloused hands scrubbing the muck and grease from her hair, untangling curls as he hummed quietly. 

He rinsed again. Running his hands through her hair to help rinse out the soap.   
Then repeating the process with conditoner. Mal could feel her hair grow heavier and heavier, the softness of it was radiant. Her scalp didnt feel like a grease puddle. 

She felt thankful. So incredibly thankful. 

Her blue-grey eyes flooded with tears, her nose turning a soft shade of red. Phil caught on way too easily, slowly stopping. “Whats wrong? Did I hurt you? Im sorry mate-”

Mal shook her head and sat up. Not caring as the wet hair dripped onto her, or how it hung between her and the tub instead of against her back. The way Phil looked at her with worry, the way he pulled his hands away to make her comfortable, the way his eyes studied her and clearly wanting to comfort her. 

“Thank you.. For everything. All this. Thank you.” Mal hiccuped, down casting her head. Phil bit back a smile. What had he truly done? He felt like he hadnt even started helping her the way he imagined he could. “”Malachi I’m just.. Trying to show you theres more to life than the..bulls- Er I mean, bull crap out there. I.. My boys were like you I just want to help you..” He tried to explain, words almost a lost. 

“I don’t deserve that though..” Mal balled her fist agasint her knees, heart sinking. She truly didn’t believe she desevered this. She still expected to be kicked out. Turned loose from the clan.

Be no more than a forgotten memory. As she had been her whole life.

“Mal in my eyes you do. Do.. Do you think you’re going to be leaving?” The question caught mal off hand.  
Sure when Tommy said something it couldve been brushed off. He was a kid, dumb and blunt.

But Phil said it.  
Phil wasn’t sure if she was leaving.

He was old. He was careful and smart.

She nodded slowly, “Why.. Wouldn’t I be?”  
The older mans eyes softned, silently asking if he could place his hands on her shoulders by lifting them just above. She scooted forward, letting him touch her. Eyes locking within his own.

His sky blue eyes meeting the soft greyish of her own.

“Mal.. I want you to stay with us. I don’t want to turn you lose.” Phil glanced down, before looking back up at her. “You don’t need to be out there alone.”  
Mal shook her head, her hair falling onto her back and dampening her shirt.

The way he said it sounded almost like he didn't want her too. His voice softer and sadder then she had heard from him yet. The man held an aura of positively the few hours she had come to know him. 

She didn't like seeing him sad. She realized at that moment.

He shouldn't be sad..

“To stay..?” eyes growing wide, Mal tugged the damp shirt from her lap. Surely he wasn't serious. Surely not.

He nodded. Blonde tufts of hair falling just above his eyes.

"Did you truly think I'd turn you loose?" 

Mal nodded. "I well- that's what any would do?" Her tail swished softly, falling briefly into her lap as she twirled the tuft of hair, fur? She wasn't sure now that it suddenly seemed to matter.

"Well, if you can't tell, my family is a little out of ordinary." Phil chuckled a little dryly, rubbing his neck. Sure the boys weren't the most 'normal' around but he loved them nonetheless.

"I.. can stay? For real?" Mal didn't look into his eyes. Wary of what he may say.

Surely it was a joke.  
He couldn't be serious!  
Who would want to deal with her?  
Who would want to handle everything that came with her?

What about his sons? What about the life they had built? Techno did not like her that much was obvious! 

She wasn't sure how Tommy and Wilbur felt. We're they playing nice?

Tommy clearly enjoyed her company, but what if it was only for so long? Kids got jealous. He seemed clingy.

Wilbur seemed to be following his Father. Gentle and compassionate towards those who they deemed needy.

They wouldn't want to keep her around for long. 

She wasn't meant to be with a-

"Yes Mal. We want you to stay with us for real." Phil slid his hands down her arm before pulling them away. The chain reaction being Mal looking up at him, iris flooded with genuine joy he wasn't sure the girl knew how to handle. 

"I-Im staying?" The words slipped off her tongue in a form of a question than a statement. 

"If that's what you'd like." 

The two sat for a moment.  
Mal's hands were trembling, gripping her tail with too much force. There was no doubt nail dents in the skin.

Her heart pounded in her chest loudly. Certain anyone could hear it.

She started to focus on the carpet benethe her strings of blue poking up in a frizzy manner. The dents in the wooden floors that no doubt held some form of creakiness 

Her breathing was slow, twirling the fabric of the shirt as she steady her mind.

"I'm staying.." No question was in her tone. Shaky certainty lacing the words. 

Phil nodded. "I really hope so."

They shared a look, worry, joy, and probably a hundred other things in each of their expression.

Then there was a knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos appreciated! See you next time <3  
> 💎


End file.
